


Deviant

by secretlovesick



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Loose descriptions of android abuse, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, yuki fucks a machine think about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlovesick/pseuds/secretlovesick
Summary: Yuki would have never expected in his lifetime to be falling in love with an android, the same machines who were slowly ruining his career.He also did not expect for it to love him back.





	Deviant

**Author's Note:**

> so ive been highly interested in detroit become human recently & was already planning on an android au for a long time, so here it is! 
> 
> i dont think ill update this very often unless people genuinely request it, as i dont have much planned for this and its a minor project, but i felt like it was good enough to post as a prologue
> 
> ill be working on my 2 bigger aus (both momoyuki)

It was a late night of a lazy day off of a June afternoon: the digital clock read 11:28, and the sound of crashing thunder outside was resounding in the small house. It had been raining heavily for the last few hours, not showing any signs of stopping anytime soon. 

Yuki actually had many days off recently, as the newest androids were taking a lot of time off his own job. It’s not like he ever enjoyed it that much performing wise, and the days off were appreciated since it meant that the man didn’t have to leave his house. It also gave him time to compose new songs for his future live shows, in attempts to please the public’s ever raising expectations.

However, he still had his rent to pay, and shortage on money was not something anyone would appreciate.

The TV was plugged on what seemed like an all boy group of android singers. A short, white haired one was the leader of the three. It looked almost like an exact copy of the GX700 model, but with colourless hair instead of red. The other two seemed like their own kind, both surely prototypes.

The group had been growing extremely popular in recent times, going as much as winning over a lot of human performers, including Yuki himself.

Exhaling annoyedly through his mouth, Yuki spoke up. “Close the TV.”

“Closing the TV.” A synthetic voice answered back, shutting down the television in an instant.

The man exhaled and swallowed thickly, like something was stuck in his throat. Yuki closed his eyes, leaning back in the couch uncomfortably. Bad associations were coming to his mind, the memories vivid in his imagination.

Those three androids…

A loud knock to his door made Yuki jump in his couch, and he turned back to give a quick glance to it. There was the ominous shadow of a figure in the window, bright lights showing through the glass: an android.

On the usual, Yuki would have had ignored it’s first knock if it hadn’t been of the other 10 that came right after the first. His close friend, Banri, worked as a vendor in android retail stores inside of the main city. Yuki, on his side, had absolutely no interest in interacting with androids in any way, ignoring them for the most part.

The knocks all made the same noise, within a similar amount of time, as if following a template. It was a typical thing for androids to follow patterns, as they were not programmed to make or create anything themselves as machines.

Yuki sighed, slowly getting up off his seat and directed himself towards the door, fully expecting it to be one of the annoying vendor androids.  Specifically the ones who came to his door at random moments of the day to sell things for employees who were too lazy to do it themselves.

The man, however, was not met with a vendor model once he opened his door: An android, looking like it would be around his age if it was human, all broken up and wet under the heavy rain was dripping blue blood all over Yuki’s front door mat.

“H-He...lp...Help. help. “ Broken, static like noises were coming out of it’s mouth, it’s jaw having issues to move up and down to talk.

The android looked like someone had tried to destroy it. It’s skin texture was shifting back to the default pearl white in patches, one of it’s eyes - optical units had been busted in. The left side of it’s head looks like it had been bashed in, like someone had hit it with a baseball bat.

Most of it’s body looked like it had been hit by something, actually. It’s arms were wide open, the circuits exposed. One of it’s knees was busted open, and kept twitching without stopping.

It’s name tag read “Momose”. The model read that it was a KX800, the letters flashing, which was a household model, if Yuki recalled correctly. Possibly a cleaning one, he couldn’t remember. There were multiple household models, the most popular ones being the KX900 models; an updated, more performant version of what this android was.

“Help me.” It latched on Yuki’s chest, gripping his shirt with an immense amount of strength. ”Save me. Save me save me.” The android was repeating it’s words like a mantra, while sounded like it was in….Fear? The force it was using on his shirt was beginning to stretch it out to it’s maximum, almost to the point of ripping.

“I-I don’t want to get shut down. I don’t want to get shuu-u-t down.” It’s voice was glitching, the circuits of it’s lingual processor damaged. It’s voice sounded like it was crying, yet there was no tears coming down it’s cheeks: Androids couldn’t have any emotions, after all.

They were machines.

Only machines.

It was pitiful, and Yuki did not know what he was meant to do. As time went by, it’s grip seemed to get weaker, some wires of the arm flashing from the water coming in contact with them due to the pouring rain outside.

“Look, I don’t know. I’m not—“ The android’s insides made a strong sharp noise, as if something had blown up inside of it. All of it’s still working LEDs were flashing a bright vibrant red, signs that it was in huge distress.

It’s eyes widened, and it made eye contact with Yuki, fear showing in it’s optical units. One of them was starting to lose it’s colour, the reddish pink turning into a muddy fuschia. “I don’t want to die. I don’t waaa-a-ant to die.” It was shaking, trembling. Yuki was unsure if it was because of how broken it was, or if it was actually showing signs of panic.

Either way, Yuki couldn’t just let it shut down right infront of his doorway.

“Alright.”

Yuki hurriedly grabbed the android by it’s shoulders, roughly yet quickly bringing it in his house. He laid it against one of the doorway wall, closing the door behind him.

The man turned towards the machine and raised his finger. “Stay there. Don’t move.”

Quickly running to his bathroom, Yuki grabbed a few large towels and some tape he managed to find along the way. The man stopped to look at the medkit, then shook his head as he figured that no, the android wouldn’t need anything from a  _ human _ medkit.

The android had stayed there, not having moved a centimeter since Yuki had last seen it, yet still twitching uncontrollably. It was a bit unsettling, but he didn’t get distracted by it nonetheless. Hurriedly placing a towel or two on his couch, the man quickly gave a wave.

“Come here, on the couch.” The android stared at him, and in return did not move an inch. Yuki tsk’d and walked over to the machine, grabbing it’s arm.  “What are you waiting for?” ‘ _ Aren’t androids meant to be obedient?’ _

The android shook its head in broken twitches. “Ca…-Ca-Can’t. Can’t. “ It closed its eyes, the LEDs flashing once again.

“...Can’t?” Yuki’s eyes widened in realisation: it probably couldn’t move anymore. “Got it.” Grabbing the underside of it’s kneecaps and it’s back, he lifted the android in his arms. The machine’s head lolled on his shoulder, as if unable to keep itself upright now that it wasn’t standing up anymore.

Dropping it on the couch with a loud ‘bonk’, Yuki quickly put some towels on the biggest open wounds… If he could even call them wounds. The man had no idea what he had to do, only doing what he would do if the other had been a human: put pressure on the area in hopes of stopping the bleeding.

‘ _ It’s not human, this does nothing.’  _  His mind supplied to him, and he sighed in defeat. Quickly tapping his bracelet to open it, Yuki spoke up hurriedly.  “Call ‘Banri’.”

A clicking noise came from the machinery of the bracelet, and a robotic feminine voice spoke up. “Calling user ‘Banri Oogami’.” 

As if recognizing the name, the android’s eyes widened and “Ba-...B….a…-“ A cracking noise and a loud ‘pop’, and suddenly it’s jaw was dislocated. It’s chin plate was falling off, and huge amounts of blue blood was leaking on what would be it’s sternum.

Yuki quickly grabbed another towel and placed it on the leaking area, in hopes for it to  catch most of the liquid that was dripping out.

“User ‘Banri Oogami’ did not pick up. Would you like to le—“ Yuki tsk’d and tapped the bracelet on his wrist again, the liquid on his fingers leaving a thin layer over it.

“Try again. Call him again.”

After what felt like a couple of minutes, yet was a few seconds, the sound of someone picking up was heard from the bracelet. Quickly, it connected to the homeroom speakers, making both of them hear the call.

Yuki sighed in relief. “Ban.”

Shifting noises resonated in the call, probably coming from Banri’s movements on his bed. “It’s…” He paused. ”It’s almost 1am.” The older man yawned and sighed, a creak resounding. “What is it, Yuki.”

The android seemed like it was trying to speak once more, and Yuki gave it a quick look as if to tell it to stop, then turned back to the bracelet. It was already leaking enough,  _ too much. _

“Have you…” Sudden anxiety overcame him and Yuki chewed his lip. He glanced back at the leaking android on his couch, with it’s fearful face looking back at him. It was probably gonna leave a huge stain, the vibrant blue liquid seeping through the machinery at a worrying pace.

“...Have you ever had to deal with a badly broken android?”

Silence came from the speaker, until a quiet sound resonated in the room. “...What?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, ill give this a reread later and fix stuff.
> 
> I dont think anyone will really notice, but in case you did: momo’s pronouns will change eventually. As of right now, hes only a machine in yukis pov, therefore he refers to him as “it” And “the android” for now
> 
>  
> 
> ~~obviously, as this is a momoyuki fic, itll change bc like.....they fuckin at one point im just sayin.~~  
>  ~~well. i dontthink they can fuck but u get me~~


End file.
